The card master alchemist
by DarkNova-Hunter
Summary: Yeah not much to say exept, I don't own full metal alchemist or yugioh
1. Chap 1

Card master alchemist

Season 1 Remix

Episode One: The baron of games

My PoV

"Damn it I'm late!" I remarked as I ran to the academy sign ups "better make up some time" my automail arm transmutes itself into a motor bike (with helmet) and I roared off barely missing a few people. "Looks like that's the last of them" the man in front says

"Hold on fella's" I call as I go off a ramp and up the steps "I'm here" as I walk in I see a sea of people in red yellow and blue jackets. After the man pursuads the professor into letting me duel, I go to an arena to get ready. "Metra Wolfe!" The professor calls "get ready"

Jadens PoV

"Wow, and I thought I was late" I say and a scene flashed in front of my eyes, the kid whose arm changed into a motorcycle, but... It couldn't be the same guy...could it?

My PoV

"Alright lets crank it into overtime" I said as I drew my card "first I summon Gemini Elf" the two twins walk onto the field "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn"

"interesting choices" the professor says aloud "very well, first I activate pot duality, I think I'll choose thestalos the firestorm monarch" his deck shuffles "now I use soul exchange, so I sacrifice your elves for my monarch" the field erupts in flames, when it's simmered down, the elves are gone and a samurai looking dude is standing with his arms crossed "that ends my turn"

"My move, I draw, and I activate contract with the dark master" a giant man in a cloak appears on the field "by sacrificing barrier statue of the abyss and big shield gardna" the two monsters appear in the mans hands and as he crushes them their screams can be heard "with those tributes I can summon" *pause for effect* as I slam down the card I yell with all my might "DARK MASTER-ZORC!" The mans cloak falls to reveal a demonic face and a muscular body.

Jadens PoV

a huge wave of comments exploded like "is this guy for real?" And "holy S***, it's huge"

"What's everyone so exited about?" I ask bastion

"Well, there's a rumor that suggests that pharaoh atem and Zorc did battle in ancient times" bastion said still in awe

"so this guy just summoned a baddy?" Syrus asked staring at the monster

"I believe so" bastion said

My PoV

"Now I activate united we stand" I said as the hologram flips up "and summon exarion universe" zorcs attack goes up by 800 attack "then I activate monster reborn, bringing back my elf" Zorc again gets 800 more attack "now Zorc attack his monarch!" 2100 L.P. "and the other monsters finish your life points" 0 L.P.

"That was pretty clever Wolfe, welcome to the academy" the professor says as the holos' disappear, but there's a dent in the floor where Zorc punched thestalos, the rest of the students must have not realized it because all of them were just watching as I left.

{Later}

Questions kept swarming around me as we made our way onto the helicopter that will bring us to the academy, Questions like "Who is that kid" or "Wow, only three moves" or even "anyone know what cabin he's in, I wanna bunk with him" I'm not sure who that last one came from but it sounded feminine...

End of Episode One

Thank you for reading the first episode of Card master alchemist, my season 1 remix for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The *'s were either there to symbolize movie quotes or to fuzz out swearing, if you liked it please leave a comment and I am open for suggestions.


	2. Chap 2

Episode Two: Welcome to Duel Academy

My PoV

"Whoa, so this is the academy?" Jaden asked as we entered the auditorium

"I guess" I said a lazely "a little high class for me"

"Are you kidding?" Syrus asked "you'd rather be where?"

"I dunno" I mused "maybe a skate park"

"Welcome students" chansaller Shepard called from the back of the auditorium. After the most boring speech EVER, he told us to go and settle into our dorms "Which dorm you guys in?" I asked

"I'm slifer" syrus said all mopey

"And what's wrong with that?" Jaden asked

"Well, we are the underdogs" syrus said, just then bastion walked out

"Hey bastion are you in slifer too?" Jaden asked

"Lets see, yellow jacket, ra stats, I'm afraid not" he said sarcastically

"So that's what the colors are for." I said astonished

"Don't tell me you just figured that out" bastion muttered

"Well, did you ever think maybe I'm color blind?" I questioned

"No, are you color blind?" He asked

"No... But I could have been" I said all cheerful. I went to my dorm (the blue dorm) and when I opened the door to my room I heard a familiar voice yell "WHAT ARE DOING BREAKING INTO MY ROOM?!" When I turned to see who it was I saw a short blonde kid running toward me "hey Ed..." Before I could finish the sentence I got punched in the face "Jesus Christ, still got a tempure" I said as he realized who I was

"Sorry man" he said as he helped me up "thought you were a burglar"

"you do know we have roommates right?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just glad you have a thick face" he said pulling up the sleeve of his blue jacket to show his automail arm "or else your face would be on the back wall" After I told him the story of how I got into the academy he asked "so do you have it?"

"Yeah" I pulled out the letter from mustang "this it?"

"Looks like it" he said "I might need some privacy". I went down to the other dorms, yellow was okay and red, well lets just say it could use some work.

"Its not a dorm it's an outhouse with a view" I said as jaden and syrus welcomed me into their room

"I told you!" Syrus said to jaden

"Whatever" he said "lets just go check this place out"

As we walked into the blue dorm's arena I saw Chazz Prinston sitting in one of the rows of seats

"Whoa, will we get to duel here?" Syrus asked

"Not any time soon slackers!" Chazz yelled as he walked out off the bleachers

"hey what's your deal?" I asked quite pissed off at Chazz

"What's YOUR deal, hanging with the slackers?" He had just gone past the limit

"Wanna go punk? Fine lets go!" I couldn't hold my anger back anymore (it's one thing to say my friends are slackers, but it's a whole different thing to say I can't hang out with them) and my automail arm transmuted into a duel disk

"H-how did you?" Chazz asked "nevermind, if you wanna duel meet me here at 11:00 sharp" He stormed off to god knows where.

"Well" a voice said behind me, I wheeled around to see a blonde chick around 15 or so staring down at me "your really going to duel that jack-ass?"

"yeah" I stated

"Good luck" she said as she turned and walked away

{Later}

Around 11:00 I sneak out of the dorm and head to the arena once I got there Chazz and his *minions* were waiting and surprisingly jaden, syrus and blue chick (I think her names Alexis) were there to

"You ready to lose?" Chazz asked

"The question is, are you?" I said back "I'll start with a Z-metal tank in attack mode" the armored vehicle thunders onto the field "and I'll end by setting a facedown"

"Get ready" Chazz said as he drew a card "I'll play my reborn zombie in defense" a zombie appears on top of a holo card "and place a facedown"

"You talk big but that's it" I say as I draw a card "now I play double summon summoning X-head cannon and my witch of the Black Forest, now I fusion summon XZ-Tank cannon" the two monsters fly up into the air and combined

"I activate chythonian Polymer, so by sacrificing my zombie I get your tank cannon" a dark mist in circled my monster bringing him to chazz's side "does that end your turn?"

"Don't get so smug" I said "I place one card facedown, now make your move"

"THANK YOU!" Chazz said in fake appall "now where was I? Oh, right I was summoning Chthonian Soldier in attack, then Your monster attacks your witch" the witch was blasted to a million pieces "then my soldier attacks you directly" (Me 4000 → 2800) "your move"

"First I'll choose the card from my witches effect, so I'll choose my elves" I then draw "now, it is your doom, for I activate contract with the abyss, sending my opticlops and my Gravekeeper's assailant to the graveyard" a swirling blackhole circled around opticlops and Gravekeeper's assailant's feet, as the two monsters get sucked down a magician in a skin tight leather suit and a headress to match starts floating out "may I present...THE MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS" at the sound of his name magician of black chaos did a backflip onto the arena "now I summon the elves. And I attack" black chaos attacks and destroys XZ-tank cannon (Chazz 4000 → 3600) and the elves destroy his soldier (Chazz 3600 → 2900) (Me 2800 → 2100) "that ends my turn"

"Hey I think I hear some kids" I can here campus security yell to eachother and Chazz never starts his turn

"See ya slackers" he calls as he runs out through the back exit we follow and are kind enough to turn off the lights...

End of Episode Two

Thank you for reading the second episode of Card master alchemist, my season 1 remix for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. if you liked it please leave a comment and I am open for suggestions.


	3. Chap 3

Episode Three: My friends are clueless (big surprise!)

My PoV

"Mister truesdale, could you please explain how a field spell works?" Doc Crowler asks

"Well, um..." Syrus studders "I guess it's a type of spell card" after a long while of silence I said "Syrus don't you remember a field spell is a type of continues spell that gives a certain archetype special abilities? You must have forgot your notes again." Hoping to get syrus off the hook jaden chimed in and said "yeah, doctor Crowler if you would let us go to the dorm we could grab them for him" after he gave us permission I scribbled down some fake notes and handed them to syrus "thanks guys"

{Later}

"Alright so who would you date?" Jaden asked as we got ready for gym

"I dunno, maybe Koji" I said, taking off my shirt to put on my basketball jersey "what about you sy?"

"Well" he said looking at his sneakers "I don't really know"

Syrus PoV

After gym I went to go change and when I opened my locker a letter dropped out. I read it and I couldn't believe my luck, Alexis Rhodes said she loved me, and she wanted to meet me behind the girl's dorm at midnight.

My PoV

I had noticed syrus when I was walking to prof. Banners room in red, I was walking by the girls dorm because that was almost the only light source (NOT ANY OTHER REASON...Perv...) syrus had been trying to sneak around the building, so I may or may not have snuck up behind him and yelled "BOO" and boy did he jump. Unfortunately he jumped straight into the field of vision for Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. "What are you doing here?!" was the first thing I heard then I heard syrus start to stammer about some letter he found in his locker, about five minutes later I heard Alexis call "whoevers out there you can come in" so slowly I went in and once I saw that they had towels on I knew the coast was clear, or so I thought. Before I knew it a girl jumped on top of my back and knocked me out.

Jaden PoV

"so if you want to see your buddies again, meet us at the girls dorm" I read aloud to chumley "should I go?"

"Totally, they said some thing about torchure right?"

"I don't think so" I said. After we got there Alexis, Koji, Jasmine, and Mindy were there waiting

"I challenge you" Alexis said "if you lose, I'm ratting your friends out to chansaller Shepard"

"Fine"

{Later}

My PoV

"So explain to me how you beat Alexis" I said not very sure of jaden

"it was a tough match" as he went on to say how he beat her, I couldn't stop thinking about something I had heard Alexis say before I blacked out "I wonder if we can get dinner after" maybe I just hallucinated it but it sounded like Alexis had a crush on jaden...

End of Episode Three

Thank you for reading the third episode of Card master alchemist, my season 1 remix for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If you want the actual duel go to this link→ wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_GX_-_Episode_003

if you liked it please leave a comment and I am open for suggestions.


	4. Chap 4

hello whosoever is reading this, Im back! and this is kinda special because...THIS EPISODES GOT MUSIC! when the duel between SPOILERS chazz and me starts I'm gonna need you to look this up on youtube:

Epic Battle Music [HD]

and start skip to 7:54. now we return you to your regular program

Episode 4: new deck, old D-bags

"Frick!" I wheeze out "Jaden, you didn't have to stay up all night just to tell me how you beat Alexis"

"I said I was sorry!" Jaden called a few feet ahead of me "and you did ask". I caught up with him and we started up the hill to the academy.

"If I miss a test because of you..." my voice trailed off as I saw cards on the ground. I began to pick them up as they made a trail. When Jaden and I got to the source, we saw an old lady pushing a van.

"Hey" Jaden said once close enough for her to hear "need some help?"

"oh, will you?" she asked and turned around to see her saviors

"We would but" I started. Jaden gave me the stink eye, which probably meant 'Say another word, and I'll kill you' "never mind" we got behind the truck and pushed as hard as we could. Once the van was up on the hill I booked it straight for the academy. Lucky for Jaden, I didn't miss a test. after I finished the written exam, it was time for the practical exams and I couldn't wait to try my new deck. When I got to the arena I couldn't believe my luck, I got to face Chazz, this was gonna be awesome for 2 reasons. 1: I get to test out my new deck and 2: I get to put the beat down on Chazz. I got in position and we started the duel.

"I'll start!" I said as I drew my card "I'll set a face down monster"

" is that all?" Chazz asked as he drew a card, "let me show you how a real man duels! I activate magical mallet" he sent five cards to his deck and gained five new ones. "and again" this time three cards went to his deck. "now I summon V-tiger jet" a jet that looked like a mechanical tiger soared onto the field. 1600 ATK. "and activate frontline base." the card appeared showing a man riding a dragon off a castle wall. "come forth, W-Wing Catapult" a booster rocket flew onto the field. 1300 ATK. "now, union fusion" they fly up and form VW- tiger catapult. 2000 ATK. "now I activate his effect, by discarding a card" he discarded a card "I can change your monster to attack" the tiger opened its mouth and let out a roar

"Chazz" I said as my monster flipped "you just made a huge mistake, for the monster was" the card flipped over the rest of the way revealing Morphing jar #2 "Morphing jar #2!" all monsters go to where they were originally, and I got a face down dark-hex sealed fusion. "nice try Chazz" I mused "but your just not good enough" I drew my card with a smirk "first, I flip dark hex sealed fusion, and activate polymerization. fusing my hex sealed with the red-eyes in my hand to create B. SKULL DRAGON!" a burst of light flashed and you could hear the cries of red-eyes as he was mixed with the hex sealed to create a giant skeletal dragon. 3200. ATK. "next I activate Dark Magic Curtain" 2000 LP. A mystic curtain pulled itself away to reveal a mirror and out of that mirror came the dark magician. 2500 ATK. "now my monsters!" I raised my hand dramatically "destroy him!" B. skull raised its head and shot fireball after fireball at him, and dark magician infused his dark powers into the fireballs causing them to grow in size and darken in color. 0 LP. "better luck next time Chazz" I returned all my cards to their original places and turned to leave.

HI im theme and this is

Metra: THE CARD MASTER ALCHEMIST! SOON WE'LL SEE WHAT WAS IN THAT LETTER... AND GET MORE ALCHEMY

theme: so yeah, I never really put a description for metra so here it is.

he has a light tan, and a lengthy build. his black hair has streaks of silver, and is a medium length. his opal blue eyes are kind. He usually wears his uniform unbuttoned (kind of like jaden...only cooler) and rolls the sleeves up partially.

see ya

adios

bye


End file.
